Hall-Effect sensor systems are commonly installed in rotating electric machines, such as electric motors and generators. It is desirable to have such a Hall-Effect sensor system that is simple to install and remove for repair. This feature is critical in rotating electric machine designs that use the main rotor magnets to switch the Hall-Effect sensors. The Hall-Effect sensors must be located on the inside of the end turns of the stator next to the stator core. It is current practice to lace and impregnate the Hall-Effect sensors in place within the stator winding, thereby making the stator non-repairable.